Nothing to Regret nor Forget
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: Aku mengingat sesuatu tapi apa? seperti ada yang kosong, hampa, tak terisi. Itu membuatku sakit, perih, tak berarti, sedih, dan sekali lagi kosong serta hampa. Aku melupakan apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Sejak kapan? Siapa? BxB, BTS, NamJin, T Rated(?), Slight VKook/YoonMin Eixa Tuven


_**Nothing to Regret neither Forget**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eixa Tuven present a bl love story with BTS !ONLY! Name

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku mengingat sesuatu, tapi apa?_

* * *

Hari ini seperti biasanya, berangkat awal tanpa ada seseorang yang menyapa serta tanpa sarapan hangat. Tiba di sekolah saat separuh kelas hampir penuh, dan duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela, lalu tertidur dalam lipatan lengan.

Membuang nafas gusar dan segera berfikir dalam gelapnya mata dan bisingnya kelas. Jelas sekali semuanya wajar, tapi ada yang salah ada yang mengganjal, ada sesuatu yang membuatku berada dalam mode enggan bergerak maupun bersuara. Ada yang salah, ada kurang.

Dadaku terasa sesak saat bel berbunyi, rasa rasa seperti paru paruku macet tersendat perasaan getir kala 6 detik bel itu berbunyi nyaring, rasa rasa seperti sesuatu mencengkeram jantungku dan memaksanya berhenti berdetak, sakit, perih, amat, menyakitkan.

Hanya 6 detik dan aku bisa kembali bernafas dengan rakusnya menghirup oksigen. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, dadaku masih sakit, amat perih, dan mataku memanas.

"Ne, Namjoon-ah, gwencanayo?"

Sangat baik sekali temanku ini, teman yang lebih pendek dariku serta lebih putih dariku, Yoongi. Aku memutar kepalaku menatapnya, masih dalam keadaan tidur di atas lipatan tanganku di meja.

Aku berusaha memaksakan paru-paruku berkerja, memompa udara melalui pita suara di kerongkonganku, "Ani."

Dapat kurasakan panas tubuhku naik, wajah Yoongi memucat kala ia mengutuk keadaanku, "YA! Kau mimisan!"

Tanganku kebas menahan beban kepalaku, pandanganku kabur bersama pendengaran dan indra lainnya, hingga dalam bisingnya Yoongi berusaha mengangkat tubuhku sambil menggoyangkannya, aku berbisik, "maaf."

* * *

Bukan mimpi putih polos milikku yang membuatku bangun, melainkan bunyi khas alat detak jantung yang sering kulihat di tv lah penyebabnya. Aku bernafas dengan lega, sakit di dadaku berkurang. Butuh beberapa menit bagiku agar mampu memutar bola mataku menatap sekitar, tirai transparan, alat detak jantung, dan benda-benda lainnya. Mulut dan hidungku tertutup alat bantu nafas, tanganku terinfus dan sama kakunya dengan kedua kakiku.

Aku sakit apa?

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan meminta Yoongi datang untuk menjelaskan segalanya, jika Yoongi tak bisa maka Hoseok, Taehyung, maupun Jungkook juga tak apalah. Bahkan Jimin yang berisik itu pun juga tidak apa-apa.

Haa, rasanya nyeri mengingat nama mereka. Sekarang apa mereka khawatir denganku? Lihat lah dirimu Namjoon, kau sekarat.

"Kau tidak sekarat, Namjoon-ah, hanya saja daya imunitasmu menurun dan kau terkena virus m2, tenang saja dalam seminggu kamu dapat bersekolah lagi," itu siapa? Kenapa suara dan tawanya sangat merdu di telingaku dan aku merasa perih di dadaku hilang, tapi air mataku ingin mengalir.

Seseorang melewati tirai transparan dan berdiri di sampingku, rambutnya pink merona seperti permen stroberi yang manis, bibirnya merah marun tampak sangat seksi dan memabukkanku, pakaiannya hanya kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana panjang putih, entah dia mengenakan sepatu atau tidak aku tidak bisa melirik ke bawah, manik matanya coklat berbinar menghangatkan dan menenangkan tubuhku, aku merasa bahwa tubuhku sangat sangat ingin memeluk tubuhnya dan menghirup aroma manis yang mengkoar dari tubuhnya. Tapi dia siapa?

Ia tersenyum manis, teramat manis, "aku baru meniggalkanmu 4 hari dan kau sudah masuk icu selama 2 hari? Namjoon-ah, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa tidak bersamaku?"

Maksudnya apa? Aku tak paham. Sungguh aku ingin bertanya siapa dia? Kenapa aku menginginkannya memelukku, kenapa air mataku serasa ingin mengalir? Kenapa ia memiliki sayap?

"Oh, iya, aku lupa, sekarang kau lupa terhadapku, ya?"

Aku melupakannya?

Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, mencium keningku selama sepersekian detik, menghilangkan rasa perih, sakit, lemah, dan rapuh dalam diriku, namun menambah hasratku untuk menangis. Ia melepaskan kecupan di keningku, aku langsung melepas alat bantu nafas, duduk dan memeluknya, mengikuti instingku saja yang kelewat rindu padanya. Aneh, aku mendapatkan semua tenaga ini dari mana? Darimana datangnya nafsu ini? Manis terlewat manis menggairahkan.

Rasa rinduku terhadapnyanya yang tak kuketahui namanya, ah tepatnya ia yang tak bisa kuingat siapa, aku lepaskan melalui air mata yang mengalir di pipiku mengenai kemeja putihnya, serta isakan ku yang mencoba mengingat nama dari pemilik aroma manis ini.

"J-jin..." Aku bersuara di tengah isakanku, entah kenapa aku mengingat nama itu, "Seok-Seokjin..." ah aku ingat pria ini siapa.

Ia yang menyambutku tiap pagi, memberikan sarapan dan makan malam yang hangat, selalu mengomel terhadapku dan teman-temanku yang senang membolos pelajaran, selalu melirikku dari meja di depanku, selalu menatap langit di atap bersamaku, ia yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta pada tiap tatapan matanya, "Kim Seokjin."

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku agar dapat menatap matanya lekat-lekat, coklat manis yang terkejut, namun bibirnya langsung merekah tersenyum dan langsung saja kulumat bibir yang menjadi canduku.

Awalnya hanya ciuman manis dan pelepas rindu penuh hasrat cinta, dan ia menekan tengkukku menginginkan lebih, maka kala aku meminta akses, ia memberikannya. Manis teramat manis sekali bibirnya, lidah kami berpadu indah dalam rongga mulutnya, aku mabuk dalam ciuman ini. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan orang yang menjadi tiang hidupku?

Tangan kananku terinfus, sehingga tangan kiriku yang bebas mengangkat dirinya yang tidak berat ini untuk duduk di kasurku tepat di atas pangkuanku.

Ciuman kami semakin panas, tanganku bergerilya dalam kemeja putihnya, memilin benjolan di sana, ia melenguh beberapa kali dalam ciuman ini, dan mulai kehabisan nafas. Aku menghentikan aksiku dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya, menatapnya lekat, menatap wajah seksi yang termakan hawa nafsu serta bibir merekah yang memiliki benang saliva.

"Seokjin, aku mencintaimu selamanya meski aku tak dapat ingat mengapa aku melupakanmu," aku mengelus pipi yang mulia merona itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Namjoonie, kau tahu yang mati tidak bisa bersama yang hidup," ia tersenyum pahit sambil menahan sebuah bulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Aku menyeka air mata itu dengan kecupan lama di pipinya, selama aku mengecup pipi itu aku ingat, betapa sedihnya aku bersama teman-temanku saat ingat bahwa Seokjin sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan mobil, saat ingat bahwa Seokjin sudah lama meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah kami, saat ingat bahwa selama ini yang berada di antara kami, yang berpadu kasih denganku hampir tiap malamnya, adalah arwah Seokjin yang terikat terhadap kami karna kami tak dapat merelakannya, saat aku patah hati dan jatuh karna bingung kenapa kehangatan Seokjin teramat sangat nyata.

Saat Seokjin bercerita bahwa ia harus pergi dan menghapus ingatan kami.

"Jinnie, jika kau tak bisa bersamaku, maka biarkanlah aku bersamamu, sungguh aku ingin bersamamu selamanya," apa yang ku ucapkan adalah kesungguhan, aku menitikkan air mata dan ia mulai menangis.

Ia memeluk leherku sambil terisak memanggil namaku, aku hanya diam menghirup aromamya dan mengelus punggung bersayapnya.

"Bawalah aku, changi."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha menghentikan nafasnya , "lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?" Ia bertanya sambil menahan isaknya.

"Aku mati tanpamu dan hidup bila bersamamu meski dalam ajal," aku tersenyum setulus yang ku punya dan mengusap pipinya lagi.

Kemudian menahannya sebelum mulai menangis lagi dengan ciuman tanpa nafsu yang hanya sejenak namun mampu membuat Seokjin tercintaku berhenti menangis.

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam lagi, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk ragu, aku balas senyumannya dan memeluknya erat. Membisikkan kalimat ke telinganya dengan sansual, "terimakasih sayang."

* * *

Rasanya ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi kelima namja itu untuk hadir kepemakaman kala mentari bersinar terang tanpa awan yang berarti untuk menghalangi, langit cerah dengan biru indah, lalu angin berhembus nyaman. Semuanya terlalu indah untuk sebuah perpisahan yang menyedihkan.

Langit terlalu kejam karna membiarkan diri mereka dapat melihat air mata masing-masing. Angin terlalu baik karna berhembus membuat rumput hijau di taman berbatu ini bergesekan dan menghasilkan lagu duka untuk menutup suara isakan tertahan mereka.

"Namjoon-ah, beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana, dan kami membencimu kalau kau tertawa saat ini karna melihat kami," Yoongi mengusap air matanya kasar dan memaksakan tawa hambarnya.

"Ya, Namjoon, kau tega meninggalkan kami hanya karena sebuah penyakit? Lihat saja, jika besok kita bertemu akan kupastikan karna aku mati keren!" Hoseok melawak dibalik air matanya membuat 4 lainnya tertawa.

"Aku sih tidak tau mati keren itu seperti apa, tapi aku masih belum ingin menyusulmu hyung, aku masih ingin melanjutkan hidupku lalu menikahi Jungkook, karna itu hyung, hiduplah tenang disana hingga kami menyusul!" Taehyung memaksakan senyuman lima jarinya namun, air matanya malah semakin deras.

"Hyung, hyung benar aku menyukai Yoongi-hyung, jadi aku akan berusaha dan bukannya merelakannya, lalu hyung juga benar, saat hyung pergi kami akan menangis seperti orang gila disini," Jimin menahan tangisnya dan memilih menangis di dada Yoongi.

"Hyung, jangan dipedulikan semua cengeng ini, kami akan tetap cengeng jika tiap kali kemari, kami akan tetap cengeng meski pun sudah hidup bahagia, kami akan tetap cengeng jika mengingat semua kenangan kita hyung, kami akan tetap seperti ini, jadi sabar saja ya hyung jika mendengarkan rengekan kami," Jungkook menutup acara curhat singkat kepada batu tertulis di hadapan mereka dengan meletakkan ikatan bunga tulip biru.

Semuanya ada 6 buket bunga di batu tertulis itu. Padahal hanya mereka berlimalah yang membawa bunga berlangsung.

"Hyung, ini dari siapa?" Jungkook mengangkat dua ikat bunga liliy putih yang masih segar ke arah teman-temannya.

"Entah, aku tidak melihat siapa yang membawa bunga itu tadi," jawab Taehyung asal.

Yoongi melepaskan sejenak pelukannya terhadap pinggang Jimin dan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Jungkook, mengangkatnya ke udara dan menatapnya.

"Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon," entah apa yang ia ucapkan tapi kedua nama itu membuat semuanya bertatap bingung.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata, melepas ikatan dua bunga lily itu, meletakkan salah satunya dan mengangkat buffet bunga mawarnya.

Ia berjalan selangkah ke kiri dan menemukan batu tulis lainnya dengan nama "Kim Seokjin".

"Bagimana kami bisa melupakanmu, hyung?" Ia meletakkan bunga lily yang ia bawa serta buffet mawarnya.

Yoongi tersenyum menatap semua temannya, "kita harus merelakan mereka berdua, suka tidak suka, mereka akan lebih bahagia jika begitu."

"Mereka berdua siapa, hyung?" Jimin mendekat.

Dan yang lain juga mendekat menatap batu tertulis di sebelah milik teman mereka itu.

"Kim Namjoon dan tunangannya Kim Seokjin."

* * *

 _gyaa,_

 _My first one shoot,_

 _Oke, faktanya ff ini selesai dua bulan lalu atau lebih, aku lupa, dan mendekam di notes phone ku selama itu yang bahkan aku lupa dan gak sadar kalau aku yang buat XD_

 _Jadi ceritanya si Jin sama RM udah tunangan, mereka sekelas. Tapi Jin mati karna kecelakaan. #agak_mirip_kayak_teori_butterfly_effect dimana enam lainnya, V Suga Jimin JHope Jungkook RapMonster, gak terima kematian Jin. dan, karena itu arwah Jin terjebak selama dua tahun dan mereka menganggap Jin masih hidup sampai akhirnya Jin sadar dan ia harus kembali ke KAHYANGAN dan menghapus ingatan mereka..._

 _hohoho, fakta lainnya, ini saya ambil dari pengalaman pribadi saat saya merasa sesak nafas dan lupa akan sesuatu yg penting.. bedanya RM ketemu dia lupa apa, tapi saya kaga -"_

 _dan well, hope you like it.. rnr?_

 _dan ini bener kan T Rated? 0,0_

 ** _Eixa Tuven_**


End file.
